Joey and Cadences crazy dare show
by TheWoofsterr
Summary: pretty much what the title is :P Joey and Cadence co-host this odd dare show that will probably have you laughing! *co-written with Perfected* cadence belongs to me, and joey belongs to perfected! combined with heroes of olympus! *before titanium ninja and after blood of olympus* *nya is a demigod* *minor swearing!*
1. intro

**Hey guys! Perfected and I decided to make a dare show together! We hope that it will be funny and extremely random… but we also decided to combine it with the heroes of Olympus! So if you don't like that don't read! Lol anyways we made our hosts, here are their profiles!**

**Cadence, 13, Red hair, green eyes, orange T-shirt that says 'camp half-blood' on it, a green sweater that has MSU on it, blue jeans, blue converses, she will pretty much do Neon's fangirling for her.**

**Joey has black hair and dark blue eyes and is 15 years old. He's gay (don't judge) and very sassy and fangirly. He wears a black sweater that has the writing '2sassy4u', white jeggings and black vans.**

**You will meet them next chapter! Here are the characters who are currently dareable:**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Lloyd**

**Zane (before episode 34)**

**Nya (demigod, dont judge... just look at her building! and shes a good blacksmith :P)**

**Pixal**

**Garmadon**

**Pyhtor**

**Skales**

**Skales jr.**

**Cole**

**Wu**

**Misako**

**Mindroid**

**Darreth**

**Overlord**

**Cryptor**

**Percy**

**Leo (after boo)**

**Annabeth**

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Calypso**

**Reyna**

**Piper**

**Jason**

**Nico**

**Will**

**Thalia**

**Travis and Connor Stoll**

**Katie**

**Oh my that's a lot of characters XD lol we might add more later in the show! Send in some dares! And remember, it's after blood of Olympus, so the demigods don't know that Leo is alive! Oh yeah, I decided that nya would be a demigod c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome to the first official chapter of our dare show!**

***disclaimer***

**ifangirltoomuch: we do not own Ninjago or Heroes of Olympus!**

**literally-coldfire: if we did, there would be a lot more swearing! A LOT**

**ifangirltoomuch: yeah and percabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus, and other stuff**

* * *

Joey: Hello everybody, welcome to our kinda generic dare show!

Cadence: Hey! Generic?

Joey: Well yeah… We pretty much see dare shows on each page of the archives-

Cadence: Shhh

Joey: Don't Shush me!

Cadence: Well sorry, we have to get this thing moving and bring them all in! I also can't wait to see their reactions to Leo being alive! *squee*

Joey: You must really like him…

Cadence: Yeah! He's adorable! I want to hug him and stuff! Lol anyways we have the Ninjago peepz… and Nya's a demigod, so she will be coming in with the demigods, and don't worry ifangirltoomuch will make a story about that soon

Joey: So yay! It's a New Year new start, so yeah… we'll start the dares and stuff now!

Cadence: So… Da first dare is to turn the Overlord into a volleyball and have everyone use him in a volley ball game! The dare was sent in by sportsgallol!

*crickets*

Joey: Damn we forgot to bring them in!

Cadence: Wow I feel stupid

Joey: Lol

Cadence: Okay so the ninjago cast should be at the door over der *points to big brown door* right now

*at da door*

?: Should we just go in?

?: No Lloyd, that would be rude

Lloyd: okay…

?: JUST OPEN THE DANG DOOR!

*the door opens to reveal the ninjago cast*

Joey: Yeaaahhh! TURN UP EVERYBODY!

Ninjago cast:…

Cadence: Okay, the first dare is to turn the overlord into a volley ball and have everyone use him in a volley ball game!

Overlord: Hey! I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!

Joey: Well, we don't care, shiznat

Overlord: Fine…

Cadence: BRB I'm gonna get some duck tape

Overlord: Why on earth would you need-

Cadence: NOBODY QUESTION ME, SIR!

Jay: Hey wait, where's Nya?

Kai: I dunno

Jay: yeah you do! I can see it in yo face!

Cadence: Calm you're potatoes Jay, she will be here soon with the rest of the demigods…

Skales Jr.: um… excuse me… what's a demigod?

Jay: Yeah, what is that and why is she one!?

Cadence: Jay, shut the fuck up… and skales jr. a demigod is a person who is half mortal which is pretty much all of you weirdoes and half god and by god I mean the Greek gods…

Kai: And Nya fought in a couple wars… she's seen people die… and a lot of other stuff, which is why she's tougher than most of us in reason you won't understand

Cadence: I'mma go get the duck tape now…

Joey: Kay

Overlord: I hate you all :T

Joey: No one cares

*At da door AGAIN*

?: Is this the right place?

?: Yeah, the thing said it was

?: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

?: I dunno, and I'm tired of waiting out here, lets go in

*the doors open revealing the demigods, all have swords, or some kind of weapon strapped to their sides

Jay: Hi Nya!

Nya: Hi jay *nya walks over and kisses jays cheek*

Piper: That's the guy you like?

Nya: yep

Jay: *blushies*

Joey: Okay NOW can we get the duck tape!

Cadence: *gets duct tape* it's in pink zebra pattern

Joey: Even better!

Overlord: Makes sense, since you are ga-

Joey: What were you about to say? If were about to say what I think you were about to say I will use this duct tape to tear out your guts

Overlord: … but how could you use duct tape to-

Joey: NOBODY QUESTIONS DA JOEY

Cadence: true dat

Cole: I have no clue how to react to that

Percy: I'm confused, why is that guy a floating purple ball?

Nya: *le sighs* because he's pure dark energy, nothing can defeat him…

Lloyd: Except for my light :P

Cadence: Yeah… *puts duck tape on overlords mouth and turns him into a volleyball*

Thalia: What are we going to do with that guy?

Joey: Play volley ball of course!

Cadence: it's the start of the tou- I mean fun!

Will: Volley ball? I play that at camp sometimes

Nya: Its okay, I was never really good at it

Will: You still played though

Nya: I know, but at least I actually hit the ball…

Cadence: All right, moving on from camp activities!

Joey: We already have the teams set up

Overlord: mph!

Cadence: shut up Overbutt, the quieter you are, the quicker this will go!

Joey: yeah… and the teams are a little uneven so bear with us here.

Cadence: Okay, so on my team I got Kai, Lloyd, Pixal, Pythor, Skales jr, you know what kid? Im just gonna call ya junior from now on kay?

Junior: okay, everyone calls me that actually…

Cadence: Kewl, and Sensei Wu, Mindroid, Cryptor, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Travis, and Katie, you guys are on my team so get over here

Nico: that guy is actually creeping me out a bit… *points to Pythor* it looks like he wants to eat me… and he look like a toothbrush…

Pythor: I'm not going to eat you! and hey!

Wu: You almost ate me

Travis: Your beard is cool… :P

Cadence: Lol

Wu: Um, thanks?

Cadence: Okay, you guys are talking to each other so that's good… I guess… you guys are weird…

Joey: The rest of you are on my team, so get over here: Jay, Zane, Garmadon, Skales, Cole, Misako, Darreth, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Will, and Travis

Percy: I suck at volleyball

Cadence: So do I, so suck it up

Will: I'm actually pretty good at it…

Cadence: meeeeeehhh, can we get this thing started?

Overlord: MPH! *muffled swearwords are heard*

Joey: stop… I will punt you if you don't stop swearing

Overlord: …

Joey: Good… now who will serve first?

Cadence: Shouldn't we set it?

Will: Well, that's what we normally do at camp…

Cadence: Well this aint camp buddy,

Will: I know :/

Joey: LETS GET THIS STARTED

Cole: I'll serve first, 0 serving 0

*cole serves the overlord over, and mindroid hits it over*

Cole: I love this game!

Lloyd: Who doesn't? *laughs as he hits the overlord over the net*

Hazel:*misses the ball* dang it, sorry guys!

Overlord:*crying out of pain*

Cole: 1 v 0

Overlord:*still crying in pain

Nico:*hits the overlord over* ew! Its wet!

Joey: I think hes crying

Cadence: Idc, *hits him back over*

*about ten minutes later, the score is Cadence's team 10 to Joey's 3*

Cadence:*Phone buzzes* Wait! Guys! Our receptionist just texted me

Joey: We have a receptionist?

Cadence: Yes… and we got a surprise for the demigods…

Piper: It better be good :T

Cadence: Oh, it is! *texts receptionist back* should be here in a couple minutes! :D

Joey: …

Cadence: …

Everyone else: …

Jay: Uh, is something supposed to happen?

Cadence: Yes!

*the door creaks a little*

Everyone: *looks at the door with surprise*

A Latino comes through the door, with a girl trailing behind him

Demigods: *gasp*

Nya: Leo!? *runs over and stops in front of him*

Leo: Hey… I'm sorry… *chuckles nervously*

Nya: *hugs Leo, nearly knocking them both over and starts sobbing*

Jay: Nya?

Frank: Valdez! We… we… thought you were dead…

Leo: I was, being dead hurts actually; and it was all because of Festus, he brought me back. Oh, Nya… I'm sorry, for doing that. It was just something I needed to do so you could survive…

Nya: I hate you, but… I love you more, cause I understand

Jay: I'm confused… Is he…?

Nya: Ew! No! He's my half-brother! My other stupid brother…

Jay: I'm still confused though… who's that?

Leo: That's Calypso…

Percy: … Hi…

Calypso: Hello Percy Jackson…

Percy: Heh… long time no see…

Calypso: Yes…

Cadence: Alright we can catch up later!

Leo: So, what are we doing here?

Will: Volleyball

Leo: Why does the ball have eyes? And duck tape on it…?

Nya: It's the Overlord… The guy who took over Ninjago City… And I was infected with dark matter, and Garmadon was possessed by him…

Garmadon: Plz don't remind me .

Nya: Sorry

Leo: Well okay then!

Cadence: Leo, your on nyas team, Joey's the team captain, and so that its even enough, calypso, you are on my team

Joey: Lets finish this game so we can do more dares!

*the game starts up again, and in about an hour, the score is 104- Cadences Team, To 110- Joeys Team

Zane: Looks like we won!

Cadence: Ugh, okay, I think we have time for another dare!

Joey: Actually we don't… we ran out of time, the intro was a little long, and so was that game…

Cadence: Aw really!?

Joey: Yeah…

Cadence: Okay… I guess that's it for now!

Joey: See you guys next Chapter!

Overlord: *sobbing*

Cadence: Shut up! *kicks the overlord*

* * *

**Oh my god im so sorry for such a late update! I was really busy with school and church... I found out one of my friends from church had gotten cancer... hes in chemo now, so yeah... see you next time! Oh! I'll need to check with literaly-coldfire to see if i can add the tournament of elements people in the next chapter i write :P**

**~molly**


End file.
